Although many flame and ignition retardants for thermoplastics are known, it has been found to be preferred, in a blend of polycarbonate and polyester and/or an acrylate polymer, to avoid the use of flame retardants which could cause transesterification of the polycarbonate and polyester, or could otherwise cause degradation of the polycarbonate composition.